


Stim Crash

by Paniicea



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Because I love the father son dynamic, But it’s more platonic, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Just here to give you some wholesome content, More comfort than hurt, i guess if you squint it could be shippy, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paniicea/pseuds/Paniicea
Summary: I’ll come back and add the thread that this is actually a continuation of, but it came from Tumblr, and it only felt right to put it here.





	Stim Crash

[“I’m sorry”](https://paniicea.tumblr.com/post/186553335346/doctorhealthyself-paniicea-its-not)  
  
the strangled sob apology had gone on for about a minute now. despite how Ratchet would have loved to stand there with a sobbing first aid, He was an old man and frankly too tired for this.  
  
“Aid…” doing his best not to sound irritated with the young mech, he sighed as he continued to get the same choked sob of a response he had been getting for the past minute… or he assumed it was a minute, he stopped keeping track after a while there… he hated to admit it, but he was starting to get annoyed with this situation.  
  
That train of thought however came to a halt as he felt First Aid start to get heavy. Ratchet’s optics grew wide with worry… if the circumstances were different he’d be able to handle this, but he didn’t have the strength to hold both First Aid and his own weight.  
  
“Damn it Aid.” he cursed. The senior wasn’t about to just drop First Aid now of all times. Rather than Wait for the worst case scenario to occur, he raised his voice a bit and took the best course of action… sit down.  
  
“I’m sorry” First Aid croaked out as he and Ratchet eased down to the floor. Ratchet let out a long almost irritated sigh and simply pat the young medic on the back, optics rolling as he did so.  
  
“It’s fine kid… just let it out...” His son needed him, and he would be there for him even if it was just for a shoulder to cry on. Both now seated on the floor Ratchet continued his silent way of showing comfort and felt some level of relief when the apologies actually stopped… he was calming down, finally. He waited another moment as the venting evened out until it was a steady rhythm “... are you done?”  
  
He was met with silence… or pretty close to silence anyway. Optics thinned a moment and he stopped… lightly shook the medic that had seemingly gone limp in his arms and grumbled when he got a less than coherent mumble of a response.  
  
“That’s what you get for taking too many stims, kid…” he was disappointed Aid couldn't have waited for him to at least sit back down in a chair. Grumpy as he was to have to find a way to make himself and Aid comfortable on the floor, his medic needed him right now. Carefully Adjusting him so the two could lean against the nearby desk, Ratchet managed to Achieve that with minimal effort from First Aid. He cradled the younger medic into his lap and got him situated with some resistance.  
  
“Don’t fight me on this, you put yourself here.” Ratchet tsked and in a small battle of wills he won out as First Aid started to drop into recharge… took him long enough, “Sleep well son…” Ratchet despite being somewhat irritated smiled and offlined his optics.

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Formatting! the link at the beginning will take you to a tumblr blog where you can get some context as to what happened before hand.


End file.
